Challenge Accepted
by Kaykaywriter
Summary: This is a little Drabble that highlights both Jaden's and Alexis's stubbornness and their feelings towards eachother. Please enjoy rate and review, includes one OC from my previous story, and this may become a two-shot or have a sequel of sorts if requested


**I don't own anything but the plot and 'Angel' who is an OC from a previous story, and just to clarify '_thoughts_', "speech", also I cannot insert page breaks so I will simply just put: _PAGE BREAK_ , sorry for any inconvenience. _  
_**

**Okay, thank you and enjoy:**

**__****PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK**

_'Jaden_' she thought wishfully as she dreamily gazed at him through the lecture hall. Alexis didn't care about the hierarchy at Duel Academy, she only cared about who he was: an amazing duelist, a great friend, a bit of a clown, but all in all most likely the best guy she'd ever met. Although he was a bit of a mixed puzzle and a challenge. And she LOVED a challenge. He'd beaten her In a duel, HER, and that only intrigued her more.

Now they were 'friends' but she was determined to evolve that status to her liking, she just needed to get him to see her as more than a friend, and she knew just how to do that, and who to would help her.

_**PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK**_

Contrary to Alexis's beliefs Jaden did see as 'more than a friend' and it seemed to be obvious to everyone but Alexis herself.

'_This has got to work! If it doesn't I'm out of options_!' Jaden exclaimed mentally in exasperation while pacing around his small slifer dorm room that he shared with two other Slifers: Syrus and Chumley, who were also his friends. Said friends were watching in irritation as Jaden paced un relentlessly. "That's it, time to put this plan to action!" Chumley's voice exploded through the small dorm startling Jaden out of his love induced haze, and Syrus off his bed.

"What If it doesn't work! And then I lose her forever! I can't lose her!" Jaden ranted in agitation as several different scenarios of the possible outcome of the 'plan' wiz through his mind, non of them turning out right, and each one increasing Jaden's stress levels ten fold.

"Calm it will ya'! It'll be fine don't sweat it" Chumley consoled vaguely as he turned over in his bed. This only increased Jaden's nervousness, but he would just have to wait and see how it all played out...

_**PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK**_

Over at the obelisk blue dorms Alexis was in just a bad state as Jaden, she was pacing while Angel was laying on Alexis's bed her hands on her face in exasperation. "Ok, that's it! If this is all you're gonna do then I'm going to see Bastion he'd converse with me!" Angel mumbled out in frustration as she sat up and got ready to leave the dorm.

"Oh right! Rub your happy relationship in my face! Thanks you're such a good friend!" Alexis growled out in a sardonic tone with a sneer on her face as she stopped pacing and face Angel with her fists clenched by her side.

"Excuse me?! I'm the one that OFFERED to help and came up with your stupid plan, but you!" She reinforced the last word with a good, hard poke in Alexis's shoulder "Are too scared to put it into action!" At the end of her rant Angel' face was flushed and her eyes wild with ragged breathing.

"You... You're right" Alexis broke down into broken sobs and sunk down onto her knees not so gracefully. '_Oh Alexis_' Angel thought sympathetically as she sighed and sat onto the floor to console her broken friend. "Everything is going to be fine. I promise you, Jaden must be a lot more stupid than we think if he rejects you" Angel muttered in amusement as Alexis quietly giggled through her half hearted sobs.

"Now come on, let's go get some ice cream. That's what every girl needs" Angel smiles cheekily and helped Alexis move off the floor and they walked to the kitchens.

_**PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK**_

Jaden sullenly walked over the courtyard looking down with his hands in his pockets as he cursed his bad luck and tried not to let his thoughts linger on Alexis. He honestly thought Alexis was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, and he wasn't using that term lightly, he loved her hair, he eyes, her voice, her cute little laugh... Everything about her. Everything.

With those thoughts clouding his mind he did not see Alexis, with thoughts just as preoccupied as Jadens, and he walked straight into her. With a startled yelp Alexis went flying back and almost hit the ground, I'd it wasn't for Jadens fast reflexes which allowed him to catch onto Alexis's waist and pull her forward which, in turn, made her fall onto him as he cushioned her fall as he fell backwards.

"Are you ok?! I'm so sorry, I should have been looking where I was going!" Alexis gasped as she scrambled to get off Jaden to not risk hurting him even more, but something stopped her, Jadens arm quickly gripped onto Alexis's waist and held her in place. "I've just saved you from a fall, the least you can do is grant me this wish and stay with me." Jaden groaned out as a cheeky little smirk crawled into his face.

"On top of you? In the middle of the courtyard?!" Alexis screeched as a blush creeped onto her face.

"No, not necessarily... I was thinking more of a date. Tonight. What d'ya say?" He asked as he effortlessly lifted her up onto her feet next to him, his cheeky smirk never leaving his face.

'_A date! With Jaden! Ok, ok play cool, don't be so eager..._' She silently berated herself and attempted to calm her racing heart beat. "Sure, like you said, it's the least I can do." She announced with a shy bright grin of her own.

Jaden's eyes widen with hope and anticipation, "Great I'll meet you outside the obelisk dorms at 7:00pm " Jaden replied with an eager grin and a mischievous glint in his eyes, that made Alexis's stomach fill with hundreds of little butterflies and he heart almost burst.

"7:00pm it is, it's a date." Alexis confirmed as she spun on the balls of her feet and merrily skipped away swaying her hips suggestively as she did, just to raise even more hell. '_If he thinks that good, wait until tonight_' Alexis thought sinfully as she smirked and headed straight to her dorm, to get the perfect outfit to make Jaden drop his yu-gi-oh cards. She silently smirked to herself and internally whispered mischievously '_challenge accepted_'.

**__****PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK**

**I may create a chapter and or story about the date, but only if people want it, thank you for reading and reviewing! Xx**


End file.
